


Lost in Time

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fluff, M/M, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: He's not sure how, but somehow he's in the past. Since he's here, he plans on making sure the family never falls apart.





	1. Lost in Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted September 2012.

Tim groans and sits up, gripping the back of his head with one hand. What in the world had hit him? He can barely even remember who he was fighting. It may have been the Joker or Ivy… Or maybe more than one.

But when he looks up thought of what he was doing flees his mind.

Gotham… Gotham looks different. She’s still dark and harsh, but she looks… younger. In a way. The building across the way was condemned and in extreme disrepair last time he had checked. But now it was newer, looking like there may actually be people living in it.

He gets up and looks around, exploring the rooftops when he regains his balance.

Everything looks different, but it’s Gotham.

A flash of black catches his eye and he turns to see Batman swooping down on a small group of criminals. But the outfit is different. It’s not quite as dark as Bruce’s more recent costume and he looks a little… smaller. But it’s definitely not Dick.

Tim gasps when he realizes Batman just made a crucial mistake. He swears and is thankful that he’s in costume as he jumps down to join the fray.

Idiot!

Batman was moving much slower now, having taken a bullet to the side. Tim kicks the gun out of the man’s hand, possibly breaking his wrist, and then punches him down. The bat can’t manage more than just staring at Tim, along with the other thieves. It’s not too surprising. If what he’s thinking is going on is right, then they’ve never seen someone like him before and he did appear out of nowhere.

So he quickly takes down the shocked criminals, ties them up, and sends a message to the GCPD. By the time he’s done, Batman snaps out of it.

“Who are you?”

“I’ll explain back at the cave,” Tim ignores the glare and manhandles the bat to his car and drives them away.

The ride is spent in silence, which Tim could deal with; and the man’s glares were more amusing than scary. This version of Bruce was certainly less damaged and scarred. Perhaps a little too trusting, too.

But this was going to be fixed.

He doesn’t know how he was sent back in time, but here he is and there’s not much he can do about it at the moment.

When he parks the car, he lets Bruce get out first before following. Alfred is standing still with a tray in hand, obviously on edge. Bruce stands beside him, staring at Tim as well.

So Tim disarms his cowl and pushes it back. He looks between the two men and smiles sadly, “Bruce, Alfred, my name is Timothy Drake and I am a bit lost in time.”

_

It takes quite a long time to explain to them a condensed version of his life, with many of the details left out. But they don’t ask, which Tim appreciates.

“So what are you planning on doing now??” Alfred had been treating Bruce’s wound during his explanation, with a bit of Tim’s assistance.  “You will be staying here, of course,” he adds, perhaps being able to sense Tim’s intentions even though he hadn’t met him before now.

Tim chuckles a bit, “If you will have me.”

Bruce nods in agreement, “You will stay.”

Tim gives him a solemn grin, “Aside from that, I’m planning on rebuilding my resources, with some assistance from you if you will allow it. And I will keep an eye out for a way to get back to my own time.” Tim rolls his neck and then stares at Bruce, “I will also be training you.”

The man blinks, “What? But you are younger than I am.”

Tim raises an eyebrow, “I am also from the future with extensive training. You made some foolish mistakes today that must be fixed. And since I am here anyway, I will train you to help make you better as well as to pay you back for the help you give me.”

“That sounds like a wonderful plan, Master Timothy.”

Bruce scowls lightly at the butler, before giving a resigned sigh. “Fine.”

The corner of Tim’s mouth twitches upwards, “I look forward to working with you.”

_

Time seems to pass quickly. Tim spends his days reacquainting himself with the manor, helping Alfred, training Bruce for Batman and Brucie, and doing his own research. Often, Tim finds himself desperately missing his own Bruce and Alfred, and thus the rest of his little “family.” But the feelings pass quickly, Tim forcing himself to remember that it’d been a long while since he’d seen them, even before he’d come here. He was familiar with being alone.

It was odd, though, how Bruce was friendlier and not quite so cut off than “his” Bruce. And Alfred was younger and a healthier. Both of them were, though. And it’s hard not to admire Bruce’s physique…

Tim shakes his head, banishing such thoughts, and returns to his research.

_

Bruce and Tim’s relationship only gets more and more amenable and intimate. Alfred often finds himself laughing at how Tim will make sure Bruce sleeps and eats and does his work and does it right. And often Bruce will show similar interest in Tim’s well-being. Their fights were few and far between, and they did many things together aside from training and any other things that apply to “the mission.”

One day, though, Tim’s sadness is palpable – more so than it usually is. Tim had bought a ticket for Bruce to go to the circus. He had avoided explaining why he couldn’t go but had somehow coerced Bruce to go without him. And while he was gone, he asked for Alfred’s help in setting up a room.

It’s only when Bruce arrived much later than expected with a young boy in tow that Tim finally filled them in (after Dick had been sent to bed).

“Sorry for not telling you…” Tim wrings his hands together.

Bruce shakes his head. “I understand why you didn’t. And you did explain eventually.”

“Perhaps it is good, now that our family is growing.” Alfred states, obviously happy that things will be even less lonely and he will have more people to care for.

Tim s miles at the remark, knowing it will become more lively than they perhaps expect.

_

Tim was not disappointed in his expectations.

Dick was very lively and very excitable. He extruded sunlight and happiness, infecting all he touched with smiles. The sheer extent of this surprised Tim only a bit. As Dick got older, his personality was dulled down a bit, maturity and sadness making him darker.

But it was wonderful.

And perhaps a bit odd.

Tim made sure that Bruce was open with his feelings towards Dick. He also helped Bruce train the boy, and actually spent a lot of time with him.

So as time passed, they grew closer.

Closer than Tim had ever expected.

_

“Bruce, you idiot! I told you it was a stupid idea but what do you do? You go in recklessly and get yourself shot!” Tim growls at the man, wrapping the wound more tightly that he probably should be.

Bruce winces, “I’m sorry…”

“You better be sorry.” Tim sighs unhappily, putting the medical supplies away.

Dick skips up to them, holding up a piece of paper, “Hey Mom? Can you help me with this?”

Bruce and Tim stare at Dick – who stands there looking innocent – for several moments.

“You- I- What?”

Dick smiles sweetly, “I need your help with my homework.”

“Yeah, I got that, but…”

Bruce rubs his face with both hands, “Dick, is there a reason you called Tim “Mom?”

“Well, you’re my legal dad and you’re a pretty cool Dad, but Tim is pretty much like your other half. You act a lot like my parents did. So since you’re Dad, Tim’s Mom!” Dick declares cheerfully.

Another moment passes before Bruce starts chuckles quietly, trying to stifle himself. And Tim glares at the man and hits him over the head with the first aid kit.

Dick laughs loudly, and eventually Tim gives in and smiles a bit.

But after they calm down, Bruce and Tim realize the implications and quickly part ways, both blushing furiously.


	2. Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted September 2012.

Things had been a bit more awkward between Tim and Bruce after that night Dick had called Tim “Mom.” The boy continued to call Bruce and Tim “Dad” and “Mom” respectively and he hadn’t seemed to notice the tenseness between his two parental figures.

Tim was so conflicted. This was _Bruce._ His mentor, his father figure, his… No. Tim blinks. That was the Bruce he had left behind in the future. Tim forces himself to think solely about this one.

This Bruce.

This Bruce was as much a mentor to Tim as a student. This Bruce wasn’t quite so much older than him. They had worked together so much more than he had with the other Bruce. This Bruce isn’t so much a father figure as, perhaps…

A potential lover?

Tim blushes fiercely and hides his face in his hands.

_

Bruce is conflicted.

Tim.

Timothy.

Bruce sighs and rubs his temples.

Perhaps he had stronger feelings for the man than he wanted to admit.

Tim was… a stranger. Lost in time and knowledgeable about things what may happen in future years.

Smart, clever, sarcastic, cunning, amusing, gorgeous, wonderful…

No longer a stranger.

And perhaps something more?

_

Tim and Bruce share glances when the other isn’t looking, confusion and longing blatantly obvious.

Well, at least to outside parties.

Tim had been given an identity long ago, and went by Timothy Drakon. It was perhaps a little too close to what his “current” self’s name is, but it’s hard to give some things up. He’d been given some minor Greek background, a personal history, and everything he could possibly need.

Also, Tim hadn’t been going out much as Red Robin. He’d found himself slowly becoming someone like Oracle. He wasn’t quite sure how to feel about that, but he found that it was work that he really loved. And that work extended to the Wayne business, where he became Bruce’s right-hand man, next to Lucius.

So they often appeared in public together, and the looks they not-so-subtly gave each other weren’t entirely unnoticed by the populace. But it wasn’t really talked about too much. Brucie was a playboy, after all. And perhaps that even extends to men. Besides, there was no real proof that they were in any relationship other than professional. It made Vale chew on her pencils in aggravation.

But there were two people who saw all the evidence before them. Dick and Alfred. They often talked about how oblivious the two men were and how they should just get together already.

So they made a plan.

(Well, Dick made a plan. Alfred just agreed to help.)

_

It was the night of the annual Wayne Charity Gala. This year Bruce was raising money for the local orphanages. There were many people in attendance, all in formal suits and gowns, each more interesting than the last.

Tim was enjoying his people watching, though he was doing his best not to let his vision stray to Bruce too often. Many people came up to him during the party to talk with him. They asked him about the company, about Bruce, about their relationship (he always answered that it was professional), and more.

It went on and on until Tim was just exhausted. It had been way too long since Tim had spent time around more people than the other three men of the mansion. And even before then, before he had come here, he didn’t spend much time around big groups of people.

He manages to escape after a while and makes his way to an empty balcony. The cool air feels refreshing, and Tim sighs in relief.

“Here you are.”

Tim nearly jumps, the sudden voice startling him from his relaxed state.

“Ah, sorry.” Tim turns around to see an apologetic Bruce. “I didn’t mean to surprise you.”

“Um,” Tim tucks some hair behind his ear. “It’s fine. I was just deep in thought.”

“Sorry to interrupt, then.” Bruce leans against the railing, looking obscenely handsome in his suit.

Tim looks away, trying to hide his blush. “So what are you doing out here? What happened to the crowd of women you were charming?”

A fraction of a moment later, Tim’s face pales. When he said that, his tone of voice was blatantly jealous. He bites his lip and hopes Bruce didn’t notice. He turns his head just a bit and looks…

Bruce is staring at him.

Tim looks down and his face starts to burn with a blush once again.

There’s silence for a minute or two, before Bruce speaks.

“Perhaps… We’re just delaying the inevitable.”

The younger man blinks in confusion once, and again when he feels a large hand on his shoulder. Suddenly he’s pulled and turned and he’s pressed against Bruce, chest to chest. The larger man is staring down at him with a serious expression.

And then he leans down for a kiss.


End file.
